The Lunar Knight
by Lunar Knight Rider
Summary: I just had to write a fanfic for this with my OC! I AM SORRY! So this is an Elsanna FanFic, and this is how they got their magical protector who vows everything they have to them. Not very good at this summary sorry, I am having a total Brain fart for this, but the story inside is better than this summary I promise! There will eventually be some shmut and fluff, I will get there!


**Danny: Hey, ok so I know I already wrote a story with this title, yet it is in another file/group. They have similar plots yes, but that does not mean they are the same story. Anyways, this is about the time that I met both Anna and Elsa, vowing to both be their friend and to protect them. With that vow came great responsibilities and there are going to have to be a few things different than those in the movie. Besides that the rest belongs to Disney or whoever came up with the story for it and was featured by Disney.**

**Anna: Wow, Danny I didn't know you could talk so much without at least one curse word.**

**Danny: Yea, well, your sister has kinda been on my case about that cause I am a bad influence on you. *Sweat drops***

**Anna: Oh really now? Maybe I should have a little word with her then.**

**Danny: Oh no, it's fine really. She is just looking out for you, nd I don't wanna get, err… punished… again. By either of you…**

**Anna: Mhmm I'm still talking to her, and you're going to be there too! Hey Elsa! Can you come here please?**

**Danny: Oh gods what have I done…**

**Elsa: Yes? What is it?**

**Anna: Danny here has told me something pretty interesting and I wanna talk about it with you.**

**Danny: THAT'S IT, GO ON WITH THE STORY! I'm gonna try and escape this place…**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Talking through things"**_

**Chapter ½: New Beginnings**

**~Normal Prov~**

Little Anna climbed on Elsa's bed in the middle of the night trying to wake her up. Grabbing and shaking her shoulder she leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Elsa; Hey Elsa. Wake up, we gotta go and play." She said shaking her again.

"Nhmm, Anna, go back to bed." Elsa said pulling her blankets up over her shoulder.

Anna huffed before climbing on top of her and lying down. "But Elsa, the sky is awake, so I am awake, so we have to play." She said dramatically throwing her arm over her forehead.

Pushing her off, she said "Go play by yourself." Then she snuggled back into her blankets.

"Elsa!" Anna complained, and then a thought came into her head. Climbing back onto her sister she whispered into her ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

At that Elsa looked up at Anna with a smile forming on her face. Getting up they ran hand in hand into the ball room like they have done so many times before. Elsa made it snow in the room and they played for a good amount of time. Sledding down snow hills Elsa made, building snowmen, and skating around the room. They were having fun, laughing, and messing around. Until Anna started to fall from one of the piles of snow, Elsa started panicking and accidentally used some of her magic on Anna. She ran over to her little sister and put her head in her lap.

"Mama! Papa!" She yelled at the top of her lungs for help. Her parents burst through the door asking what happened, Elsa tried explaining everything to them through her choking tears. Their parents ran for the only map that they thought that could lead them to help.

Getting on their fastest horses, they rode off to find the only beings that they thought could help…

**{AN: Wow, never thought I would be writing something like this. I usually just skip them and get frustrated with them. Anyways, this is where the story changes and I come into the story. This is Danny btw; I just barely got aw-… Anna: Get back here Danny, we aren't done… "Talking" yet. Danny: Oh shit…}**

**~Danny's Prov~**

I stretched in the form I was currently in right now, which was a young wolf pup. Papa Troll told me to go take a walk after the argument I had with him about becoming a knight. He was saying I was too young to become one, and that I don't have any of the qualifications to become one either. I huffed as I walked away from the geyser part of the valley.

"Grumpy, old, fat oaf. He doesn't know what I can do… I could become a great knight. I'll show him, when the time comes I'll definitely show him. I'll become the greatest knight ever, and I'll even protect the princesses. Yeah, he'll see." I say, seething to myself. I sigh as I continue to walk down the old dirt path.

I tense as I feel the stomping of hooves coming this way. Jumping into the ditch as not to be seen, getting the feeling as if this is going to be hunters, I hide behind a bush. As the stomping grows closer, I get a whiff of the smell of the royal sent. When they pass by leaving a trail of frost, I jump out and follow to find they were riding to the troll's domain. Running faster, I take a short cut as to get there first to see why, of all the people in Arendelle, did the kind and queen come here?

Getting there, I crawl as close as I can get without being seen. I listen intently as the King calls for Papa troll. My ears fly back because I was still mad at him; I crawl closer to get a better look at things.

They are talking about what happened when one of my troll friend walks up behind me.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked. Jumping I hiss back telling him to be quieter than that.

"They are talking about the princesses, seems one of them was born with the powers of ice." I say with a smirk.

"Really? What else are they saying?" He asks trying to get closer. As he did that, he accidentally knocked me down, causing me to tumble into the middle of things as Papa is fixing Anna.

He has just got done unfreezing her when I fell right in-between the royal family and Papa Troll.

"Ow, ow, ow. That really hurt." I say standing up rubbing my muzzle with my paw. I feel the look of fear and anger on me, looking at my surroundings I see the royal family looking at me with fear, and Papa Troll with anger. I smile awkwardly at them.

"Uh, hi Papa Troll… Sorry for interrupting and everything, but it wasn't-" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"Danny, I thought I told you to take a walk." He said glaring at me.

"I did, but then I saw the royal family coming this way and I was curious… It's not my fault that I get really curious." I say with a pout.

"Um, is that wolf talking?" The king asked Papa Troll. I look over with wide eyes, before I remember the form I am in.

"Yes, well, I might as well introduce you to Danny. Danny, your being rude to our guests, show them who you really are." He said slapping the back of my head.

"Ouch! Alright, I was gonna change back anyways gosh. Sorry for being rude…" I said changing back into my human form, clothes all intact still. "I'm Danaria, Danny for short." I say sticking out my hand to shake his hand, before remembering who he is. I smack my forehead.

"Sorry again." I say getting down on my knee in a bow. "My lord, I wish you no harm. I am here to simply serve."

"Danny! Get up this instant, how many times have I told you, you are not a knight!" Papa Troll said trying to get me to stand. "I am so sorry about her, she says that she wants to become one of your knights, but she just won't get her head out of the clouds." He said to the king apologetically.

"No, it is completely fine. She wants to become a knight you say? She seems to be magical, is this true?" The king asked looking down at me.

"Yes, my king, I am a magical being; born with many great powers that I want to put to good use by protecting the princesses." I say bowing still without a flinch, even though Papa Troll is pulling at me with all his strength.

"Hmmm, Elsa? Sweet heart would you go on a walk and talk to Danaria for a little while; while me and your mother talk with Grandfather Troll?" He asks looking over at the little blond who had her eye on me this whole time. "We have a few things to discuss and Danaria; please keep her safe while on your walk, to prove how badly you want to be a knight." He says with a small smile, his wife whispered something to him and he replied saying that everything was going to be alright.

"Yes Papa." Elsa said looking at him quickly before looking back at me and walking away.

"Yes my king." I say getting up and running after Elsa.

We walk for a little while in silence. I was looking everywhere except for at Elsa, while she was looking forward taking only quick glances at me every few seconds.

"So, uh, how old are you?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm eleven, how old are you?" She asks looking at me quickly before looking forward again.

"How old am I, uh… well I have no idea actually. I look thirteen though, so I go by the age I look I guess. I kinda grow till I look twenty five, then I just stop and when the person I'm watching over dies, I revert back down to ten and grow again when I become a new care taker I guess. You kinda tend to lose track after a while though." I say rubbing the back of my neck and shrugging. We walked in silence for a little while again. After a while I lead her to my favorite spot on the lake. We sit down on the ledge of a rock hanging over the lake and she starts looking at me again, looking like she had a question for me. "You wanna ask the question or just keep staring at me, your highness?" I ask with a smirk trying my best not to sound rude.

"Oh… yes, um, you said you are magical?" Elsa asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"And you wanna know what magic I have I assume?" I ask with a sly smile. She nods her head hugging her knees to her chest.

"Ah, well I have a lot of 'powers' as some would call them. Hmmm, well I'll tell you the ones I use most commonly, is that ok?" I ask again looking into her eyes to see if it was truly alright. She nods again burying her face in her arms to hide her blush. I let out a laugh at her shyness. I sense that the air is a bit colder around us now, yet it doesn't really bother me.

"Well, first I can shift into different forms, such as animals, other people, and occasionally other creatures. Another is I can talk to people through their minds, and relay other peoples thoughts into someone else's head. Hmmm, oh another is I can understand and talk in any language or sound. And the rest I won't bore you with. Oh, I also have wings that can come out of my back when I want them to." I say trying to think of everything I can do. I look over to see Elsa looking at me with astonishment. I smile feeling awkward for telling her these things. I must have sounded crazy, then again I wouldn't argue with anyone about that.

"I can only do snow and Ice." She says with a small smile. Hearing the sound of Papa Troll using that special whistle he made for high pitch noise, I cover my ears at the noise. When it stops I look over at Elsa apologetically.

"Never been one for high pitch noises." I say shaking my head.

"But, I don't hear anything." She said as we both stood up.

"Yea, well this is a really high pitch that only certain people and animals can hear. Anyways, your father wants you back now, so I must return you to him." I say holding out my arm to escort her. When she doesn't take it I can see the fear in her eyes. I roll my eyes at this. "Don't worry; the cold never bothered me anyways. I'll be fine." I say with a reassuring smile.

Nervously she takes my arm in hers and looks at me to see if I would flinch at the cold. Instead she got a warm smile and a goofy look. She giggled covering her mouth with her free hand. We walk back to the Trolls domain, but before we arrive, I let go of her arm.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Princess Elsa, but I am afraid this is where we will have to part our ways. We might meet again, but you never know. Farewell." I say placing a kiss on her hand before transforming into a wolf again and walking her to the entrance of the domain. I watch as she walks over to her father and has him lean down to whisper in his ear. He has a smile on his face as he looks over at me. I turn to walk down the dirt path again.

As I was walking I hear the trotting of horses again, and I move out of their way for them. Though to my surprise they stop next to me, and the king dismounts his horse. He gets down on his knee to be eye level with me.

"Danaria, is that you?" He asks me looking into my blue eyes. I nod my head to shocked to say anything. "Good, now where do you think you are going?" He asks me picking me up in his arms.

"I-I-I was going to g-go for a walk my king." I say blinking and tensing up as he hands me to Elsa.

"Really? Now why would one of my daughters protectors go for a walk without her." He asks getting back on his horse again.

I blink in shock again, I relax a little when Elsa starts to pet my midnight blue fur. I am speechless the ride to the castle. When we get there the King explains everything to me about what he and Papa Troll talked about.

"Um, did he happen to also tell you about how I make and keep a vow my king?" I ask a little worried that he wouldn't want me to do this anymore after he knew about the little "Ritual".

"Yes, he did. And it is alright with both me and my wife." He said with a warm smile.

"Yes well, I would need your daughters permission as well…" I say looking over at Elsa.

She nodded holding out her hand for me. I swallowed the saliva gathering in my mouth at this. I walk over and have her show her palm to me. I look into her eyes for the go ahead; she smiled waiting for me to do what I needed to do. I kiss the heal of her palm and then when I say my vow to protect her no matter what, my eyes started to glow blue along with the place I kissed. I look into her eyes again this time to complete the vow, ending it with another kiss, yet this time on her forehead.

"Now, I shall do whatever my mistress asks." I say looking at them with my now red eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" Elsa asks me taking my face in her hands.

"Until I make the vow with the one closest to your heart, my eyes shall stay red, my mistress." I say bowing to her.

"You can call me Elsa, Danny." She said softly. I bow again apologizing for my rudeness.

"If it is your wish, then it shall be done Elsa." I say standing up as my symbol appeared on the palm of her hand. Elsa's eyes widened at the sight, not expecting that to happen she looked at me as if asking why this showed up. I smiled slightly at the sight.

"That is my symbol, saying that you are claimed by a protector. I am sorry I didn't tell you about that part; I thought papa troll would have." I say scratching the back of my head. I look everywhere except for at Elsa scared that she didn't want this anymore.

"Danny, look at me please. I am not mad or anything, just a little shocked." She said grabbing my hand hesitantly; scared she would freeze my hand. I do as I am told and look at her as she gives me a small smile.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't make it go away unless you make me break the vow." I apologize, squeezing her had a little.

"That's alright." She said with a yawn, pulling her hand away she rubbed her eye sleepily.

"I think it's time for bed, where is your room I'll carry you there." I say picking her up on my back. She wraps her arms around my neck digging her head into my back. I smile a little, walking up the stairs.

"My room is the one at the end of the hall, on the right." She whispered sleepily. I carry her to her bed, careful not to wake up Anna, and set her down tucking her in.

"Goodnight." I say with a smile, changing forms once again after Elsa fell asleep walking to the window bed. Jumping up I curl up and look out at the stars, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Danny: Hey, so tell me what you think! Bad, Good, Whatever, I don't really care. See ya next chapter!**

**Anna: Bye! See you later!**

**Elsa: Farewell for now.**

_**Next time on The Lunar Knight: Danny gets introduced to Anna, but is it in the way that she meant to be introduced? How will Elsa's parents react to the mark on their daughter's hand?**_


End file.
